


But You're Keeping the Uniform

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Marvel Ficlets & Headcanons Collection [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Friendship/Love, Gen, Military Uniforms, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Short One Shot, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Steve didn't just have some ideas abouthisuniform.AKA How Bucky ended up wearing a blue coat in the middle of World War II.





	But You're Keeping the Uniform

After Steve gave Howard the designs for his uniform, he asked about uniforms for his unit and Howard was game to make anything that gave the team better odds of success. Steve designed matching uniforms for the Howling Commandos. Some aspects of the design were practical, like the double breasted coat (adjustable for temperature/accessibility and could be made to look cleaner for surprise photo ops or filming reports for the higher-ups). Other aspects were simply his artist’s eye at work, like the color scheme (blue coats to match his uniform, black pants because they looked nice against the blue). Howard, naturally, made them more durable and protective just like Steve's Captain America uniform.

Howard told Steve that he needed one of the guys’ measurements to make a prototype uniform. Steve gave him Bucky’s because his were the only ones he knew offhand and he wanted to surprise his unit. The Commandos noped out of the uniforms as soon as Steve revealed it. They claimed it looked silly; that it lacked any use as camouflage; that they weren’t the Cap’s chorus girls.

Bucky asked if he could use the prototypes anyway, since they fit and he was raised not to waste good clothing no matter how it looked, especially a quality coat. He also argued that he would either be positioned far enough away as a sniper for the colors not to matter or they would be coming in guns blazing anyway. This was all true, but the main reason was that Bucky could tell how excited Steve had been about the uniforms.

The other Howling Commandos scrounged up their own uniforms after that. Each wore the wing patch Steve designed, because they did respect him and they liked the unity it added to the team. Dugan and Morita sometimes teased Steve and Bucky about their uniforms, especially when the comics decided to use the design of Bucky’s for Captain America’s new teenage sidekick, but they didn’t mind much.

Steve and Bucky always shared a tent when the Howling Commandos were on the move (less to carry, they were used to being in each others space and Steve warmed it up like a personal fireplace). Bucky noticed a little grin on Steve’s face every morning when he pulled on his uniform. It made everything feel a little more bearable and a little familiar. He never doubted himself when he was just Steve’s best friend.


End file.
